Providing nourishment for a pet can be difficult. Pets have preferences just like humans, except most pets cannot verbally communicate those preferences. While some pets will eat anything, anywhere, others require a particular brand of food to be placed in a particular location. Some believe a properly sized food bowl positioned in the proper location is essential. Cats have unique characteristics, which can make it difficult to decide the best way to feed them. For example, cats use whiskers to navigate their surroundings. A bowl that is too deep may interfere with their whiskers and cause discomfort. Also, when a cat eats, she tends to crouch to bring her head closer to the bowl. A bowl that is placed too high might cause frustration or discomfort. Additionally, instinctually, cats are watchful of their surroundings especially when they eat, to detect rivals or predators. Some cats prefer to eat in remote locations such as, on top of your living room armoire. A cat might refuse to eat if she is unable to visualize her environment.
Elizabethan collars, otherwise known as e-collars, a pet cone, a pet lamp-shade, pet radar dish or a cone of shame can be problematic for cats and dogs. The Elizabethan collar is a protective medical device worn around an animal's neck to prevent the animal from biting or licking at a wound. The Elizabethan collar is generally open-ended and frusto-conical. Some pets adjust to wearing an e-collar while others simply do not. Although the e-collar is often translucent for cats and dogs, the e-collar usually interferes with peripheral vision and some pets become clumsy. It is not uncommon for a pet wearing an e-collar to walk into walls or to tip over food and water bowls. Some pets are so disoriented that they refuse to eat or drink altogether. These collars also obviously can interfere with, and block access to food and water bowls.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,772 (Salinas) discloses an animal feeder designed to protect feed from insects. One embodiment of the animal feeder disclosed in the '772 patent includes a T-shaped arm supported within a water bowl and a pair of diametrically-opposite rings each removably accepting a bucket on each end of the T-shaped arm. Another embodiment of the animal feeder disclosed in the '772 patent includes an arm having four rings circumferentially and equally spaced from each other. Unfortunately, the animal feeder disclosed in the '772 patent is vulnerable to tipping. Additionally, due to the presence of the arm within and surrounding the water, an animal might have difficulty accessing the water particularly if the animal is wearing an e-collar.
Therefore, there has been a long-felt need for a pet dish assembly which includes food and water bowls which are raised above the floor so that they are easily accessible to pets wearing an e-collar. A pet dish assembly having food and water bowls which are unobstructed from surrounding structures is needed. Additionally, there has been a long-felt need for a stable pet dish assembly which features at least one elevated serving piece. A stable pet dish assembly that is adjustable to accommodate different pets is needed. A stable and adjustable pet dish assembly that is also easy to clean is also needed. A pet dish assembly having food and water bowls which are easily removed for cleaning is needed. There has been a long-felt need for a pet dish assembly which has improved stability and functionality.